gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Safety Dance
Safety Dance by Men Without Hats is featured in Dream On, the nineteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Artie accompanied by Brittany, Kurt, Matt, Mercedes, Mike, and Tina along with other mall-goers in a flash mob in a mall. The entire performance is a dream sequence where Artie imagines himself being able to dance and walk, no longer needing his wheelchair. Lyrics Artie: S-A-F-E-T-Y Safety dance We can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well, they’re no friends of mine I say, we can go where we want to A place where they will never find And we can act like we come from out of this world Leave the real one far behind And we can dance We can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well, they’re no friends of mine I say, we can go where we want to A place where they will never find And we can act like we come from out of this world Leave the real one far behind And we can dance We can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall We can go when we want to The night is young and so am I And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet And surprise ‘em with the victory cry Say, we can act if want to If we don’t nobody will And you can act real rude and totally removed And I can act like an imbecile I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control (Out of control) We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall (Wall to wall) We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands (Look at your hands) We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin’ the chance Well, it's safe to dance, yeah it's safety dance It's safe to dance We can dance if we want to We’ve got all your life and mine As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it Everything’ll work out right I say, we can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well, they’re no friends of mine I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control (Out of control) We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall (Wall to wall) We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands (Out of control) We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin’ the chance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance It's safe to dance! Trivia *This is Artie's second time out of his wheelchair on screen. The first being in Jump. *The song was filmed in an actual shopping mall on its opening day. *They had to have a sound stage for Artie's dance because there were so many people involved. *It is the third time we see Brittany not in her Cheerios uniform, the first being Preggers and second being, Laryngitis. *The cameras you see during Artie's dream sequence of people taking photos and recording were real people with real cameras. It was like a flash mob. *One of the dancers, Christopher Scott, appeared in the pilot. He was also in the Step Up movies with Harry Shum Jr.. *''Jollibee ''is a real-life fastfood chain from the Philippines can be seen several times during the flash mob. *An advertisement for Breadstix is seen on a sign behind a Directory booth at the mall, which might imply that Breadstix is located in the mall. *Bryan Ryan is visible among the crowd towards the end of the song. He wears a glum expression, as Artie is triumphantly proving to him that dreams can be achieved, something Bryan berated the club for believing earlier in the episode. Gallery 488px-Vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h32m18s175.png 488px-Vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h32m38s127.png 488px-Vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h33m25s93.png 488px-Vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h35m06s89.png 488px-Vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h37m50s175.png 488px-Vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h38m30s75.png glee-jollibee.jpg glee-safe-to-dance.jpg Ep 19 safety dance 10.jpg Safety-Dance-glee-13894233-270-395.jpg glee-safety-dance-large.jpg Glee Cast-Safety Dance-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS screenshot 3.jpg Saftey dance.jpg glee-safety-dance.jpg 496039 1279616409427 full.jpg tumblr me0g0a8VsU1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr me0g0a8VsU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr me0g0a8VsU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr me0g0a8VsU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr me0g0a8VsU1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr me0g0a8VsU1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr me0g0a8VsU1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr me0g0a8VsU1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif 1Safetydance.jpg 2safetydance.jpg 3hd safetydance.jpg 4safetydance.jpg 5safetydance.jpg 6safetydance.jpg Tumblr mkjq1wDIkS1r62qa7o2 250.gif 1LilySD.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack